


【5+1】（一）

by VSAstarshipUnknown



Category: Star Terk:AOS, Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VSAstarshipUnknown/pseuds/VSAstarshipUnknown
Summary: 纯粹是因为有点被大副的脑洞虐到，想要给自己喂糖吃一如既往的短小，大概是5份糖+1份肉（你这个反省书……也是前两天，自己在群里有点负能量，为自己写的反省书。然后就拿来当梗用了qwq





	【5+1】（一）

**Author's Note:**

> Writer:瓦肯吴彦祖

反省书：

 

作为一舰之长，我为我负面的工作态度道歉。我因情绪原因没有起到带头作用，也让船员们一再失望。

我今后一定不再在公众面前散播负能量，做一个积极向上的好舰长。

 

 

++++++++++++

 

这篇反省书出现在全舰公告板上，一笔一划的手写字体，署名是JTK。Spock从吃早饭时就不断听到船员们的窃窃私语，这是意料之中的情况。直到阿尔法班次开始，他来到舰桥上，舰长一如既往地安坐在舰长椅中，坐在前方的舵手和领航员依旧在小声谈论这件事。Jim眼中没有往日的神采，对周围的闲言碎语充耳不闻。

Spock不满地慢步上前，双眉紧皱：“现在是工作时间。”瓦肯人不怒自威的语气使交谈的两人立刻尴尬地坐直。令他失望的是，舰长就像具没有灵魂的人偶般，毫无反应。

 

这不是舰长第一次情绪失控了。自从得知他的兄长Sam一家遇难，他就陷入低落情绪中。他开始对外界反应迟钝，提不起精神，敏感易怒，无论McCoy医生为他注射多少针药剂，都无法修补一颗破碎的心。

Spock以为他能理解他——他相信Jim此刻所经历的情况与自己失去母亲后的情感失控无异。但他不知道他该怎么做，当他无法控制自我、被感情左右时，Nyota给予他物质上的拥抱和亲吻，而Jim使他得到了精神慰藉。他为与Jim相处的每一秒感到愉悦，他被每丝每缕Jim温暖明媚的精神所安抚，在Jim身边他所体会到的安全感甚至使他产生了这一刻将会永恒的错觉。

但万物都不会永恒，他的Jim也不会永远如太阳般温暖。Jim Kirk用刺骨冰霜封闭着的内心，是任何人也无法触及的世界。对此他无能为力。

但他还是决定尝试一番。

 

 

+++++++++++++

 

 

1.

 

 

Spock试图给予他拥抱。

 

当初他从Nyota得到的身体接触，虽不合逻辑，但很令他人类的那一部分受用。由此他推测，比大多数人类更依赖肢体接触的Jim，对于此种安慰方式的接受效果应该较为可观。

他也不得不注意到，自从那日起，舰长再无与随机女性船员共同过夜的经历。

值班结束后，他同往日一样与舰长就餐。Jim的食谱中肉类不断减少，而他知道这不只是McCoy医官的功劳。

用餐完毕他们一起往寝室走去。舰长同时也取消了他们大多数象棋时间。他注意到Jim的脚步较往日更急促。Jim正在压抑自己，意识到这一点后，他不知不觉攥紧了拳头。

 

 

Jim快步走进自己的寝室，却并没有听到自动门关闭的声音。他转头看去，他的大副正一只手撑在门边。瓦肯人目光幽深，他不喜欢被Spock这样盯着，这让他感到无处遁藏。就像瓦肯人作弊一般的心灵感应，他们可以轻易窥探他人思想，因此他们的双眼比任何种族都要深邃、清晰。

“请求进入，长官。”

“呃。”他往屋内退了几步，示意Spock进门。“当然可以。”

他窝进他们往常一起下棋时所坐的小沙发里，感受到沙发柔软的布料正把他的皮肤烘暖。一起下棋时他会觉得这沙发太软太暖，坐着一会儿就昏昏欲睡，而Spock从不介意，甚至对它有着不合逻辑的偏爱。但Spock并未坐到他面前，他只是静静地站着，似乎在酝酿语句。Jim便立刻意识到，Spock有重要的事要说。

“有事要汇报吗，指挥官？”

瓦肯人依旧站着，深深地凝视他。Jim觉得自己永远都无法像一个瓦肯一样专注——一瞬间的恍惚后，他突然察觉到Spock在迅速地向他靠近，在他将疑问说出口前，瓦肯人张开双臂拥住了他。

他把他拥在了怀里。

几秒钟内Jim脑海中只剩下这一个念头，不知是因为太过震惊，还是太过惊喜。那双炙热又敏感的瓦肯人的双手环住他的后背，一只停留在腰处；瓦肯人的胸膛与他的心跳贴紧；脖颈依偎在一起，他的下巴抵上瓦肯人的肩窝。

他被Spock柔软的黑发搔到了鼻子，痒痒的又不至于打出喷嚏来破坏这一刻。

片刻后，他终于反应过来，但大脑仍然拒绝运作；于是他把自己的双手环到了Spock的腰上，阖紧双眼。

瓦肯人的气息充斥鼻腔，出乎预料地好闻。他情不自禁地蹭了蹭Spock的肩窝，怀中的身体像是终于意识到自己刚刚做了什么，顿时开始变得紧绷。他不舍地深吸一口气，从Spock怀中慢慢退出来。

几天来他第一次能够内心平静地直视进Spock的眼睛。Spock表现得不知所措，仿佛刚才突然被抱的人是他一样。

“你想对我说的就是这个？”他愉快地调笑，瓦肯人看起来更慌乱了。

“我…我希望通过此种方法使你放松。”

Jim的笑容逐渐扩大：“可是瓦肯人不喜欢身体接触。”

“必要的身体接触可以接受。”Spock耐心解释道。

“那么——你认为，和我抱抱是必要的。”Jim眯起眼睛，随后站起身来，朝着瓦肯人摊开双臂。“过来，Spock。”

Spock不解地挑起眉毛，Jim拼命才憋住了笑，作出一脸认真的样子冲他噘嘴：“过来嘛，我还要。”

瓦肯人看着他的眼神就像他要把他吃掉一样，但最终还是走向前去，轻轻将他拢进怀里。

Jim轻叹，把头埋入方才的位置，仿佛这里就是他的归宿。这一定是Spock做过最可爱的举动，在这之前他也从来不知道好友的怀抱可以让人那么放松；至少在他拥抱McCoy时从未有过这种感觉。

Spock的身体是如此温暖，他们是如此的近，近到他甚至觉得，他可以顺势吻上Spock的薄唇，他们可以像勇敢无畏的冒险者一样在对方口中探索未知、寻找宝藏……

“呃……可以停下了，指挥官。”

他明白自己的小小妄想又开始不受控制。Spock僵硬地离开他的身体，他内心叫嚣着要挽留这个瓦肯人，但最终只是无奈地笑了笑。与Spock分开的一瞬间，悲伤与寒冷便重新涌入他的身体，他知道自己大概又变成了早先颓废的样子。

他讨厌这样，在他人眼里自己变成了一个垂头丧气的倒霉蛋。他希望能做一个好舰长，一个充满自信，能够感染全部船员、带领他们克服困难，永远积极向上的领导者。他知道，当他能微笑却不失威严地面对克林贡人时，他高傲的通讯官才彻底认同了他舰长的位置；Spock才会因为他充满活力的思维而不厌其烦地纵容他、与他共事，甚至陪他下棋；他的船员们才开始用尊敬甚至崇拜的眼神看他，擦肩而过时送给他的真挚的微笑……而他正在失去这一切。

Spock观察着他的变化，又一次皱紧眉头：“舰长，原本我以为这种治愈方式会有效果。”

“……当然，Spock。当然有效果。”Jim走上前去，再一次抱住Spock，不过这次只是在对方的背上轻轻拍了两下便撤开。“你愿意与我来一盘象棋吗？”

他不希望Spock再为此操心，于是挂上了Spock最喜欢的那种笑容，然后满意地看到Spock眼中的担忧渐渐褪去。

“十分荣幸，Jim。”

 

 

TBC


End file.
